discusiones y batallas perdidas
by crissanchez
Summary: Blaine  se ha cambiado a Mc Kinley y tiene que soportar las consecuencias
1. Chapter 1

Discusiones y batallas perdidas.

Llueve en Nueva York, intensamente.

Blaine lo ve de desde el interior del taxi que le lleva a su casa. Bueno su "casa". No había pasado más de 3 días en el McKinley High cuando había recibido la temida llamada , que esperaba que fuera más tarde que pronto, de su padre; que con su sutileza característica le había ordenado que fuera a la casa familiar Ipso Facto para hablar . Su madre , que era la mediadora de la familia y bastante más política que su padre , se había limitado a sugerirle que viniera a Nueva York , pronto , porque tenía muchas ganas de verlo , con un tono que ocultaba nerviosismo dentro de palabras almibaradas. Solo por eso Blaine supuso que la pelea entre ellos dos había sido intensa y que más le valía darse prisa si pretendía poder defender su decisión.

El camino hacia casa era largo y la lluvia como lágrimas sin sal caía haciendo surcos por las ventanas del taxi . La misma lluvia que había en Lima , mientras se despedía de Kurt que en el aeropuerto con un suave beso en los labios y una dulce caricia en la mejilla le decía adiós con su tono suicidamente positivo , animándole y diciéndole entre risas que ya era hora de que viera a su madre , que si no tenía nostalgia de ella y que al fin y al cabo solo serían 48 horas .

-48 horas- pensó Blaine riendo con amargura mientras Kurt se iba con tristeza en los ojos – que podrían ser lo mismo que 48 meses , 48 años , 48 siglos porque no estás aquí . Además lo que seguro serán es 48 horas en el Infierno.

Llega por fin a la puerta de su casa , cerca de Central Park , y sabe , antes de abrirla que no hay nadie esperándole , aunque sabían exactamente a qué hora volvía .Lo sabía porque su padre estaba demasiado preocupado con su trabajo en su consultoría global de empresas y su madre porque o estaría de compromisos sociales o con el padre Mallory , amigo de la familia y guía espiritual de su ultraconseradora y extremadamente católica madre. Asi que con las mismas y sin casi mirar alrededor , nunca cambiaba nada en su casa, enfiló las escaleras añorando una vez más las escaleras , más pequeñas de la casa de Kurt y el aroma a familia amante que se aspiraba en su casa. Llegó a su cuarto y no se extrañó que estuviera como lo dejó la última vez que estuvo aquí , hace ya 6 meses : perfecta cama , perfecta biblioteca , perfecta silla , perfecta mesa…. Colocado en la mejor ubicación posible , elegante y práctico , ante todo práctico . Se sienta en su cama , casi como en la cama de un extraño y mira su reloj recordando la hora que será en Lima : ahora Kurt se estará despertando , piensa , con su pelo alborotado y sus ojos cargados de sueño y otra vez le invade la nostalgia más intensa de no estar en el cuartito pequeño de su vieja habitación allá en Lima o , a ser posible, en el claro dormitorio de Kurt , y mejor si está con Kurt.

Pensando en eso oye pasos que suben por la escalera . No hay que asustarse , son tacones familiares , los de su madre. Ella , con el cabello negro atado encima de la cabeza con un tradicional y a la vez que elegante moño , entra despacio en la habitación y con una sonrisa que ilumina el espacio entre ellos le abraza suavemente .

Qué guapo estás , hijo mio -le dice son las suaves cadencias que muestran su ascendencia irlandesa- estás comiendo bien? , te cuidas? . Vienes demasiado poco a vernos … y te echo de menos .

Hola mamá- le dice Blaine dulce a ella , porque no puede estar enfadado , no con ella , que es la única ternura que había conocido , antes de conocer a Kurt – si , todo va bien . Como muy bien en el piso compartido y los tíos de vez en cuando vienen a verme y quedamos para comer en algún sitio , no te preocupes.

Bueno cariño, bueno . Voy a cambiarme para preparar la cena . Estarás hambriento ¡. Espero que llegue tu padre a las 6 , asi que supongo que cenaremos a las 7 . Durante la cena podréis hablar con tranquilidad.

Y con las mismas , tal y como llegó se marchó , dejando a Blaine en su habitación , perdido en su soledad y su nostalgia .

Los fuertes pasos de su padre resonaron , puntuales como siempre , por la entrada de la casa . Sabía su ritual diario a la perfección , porque su padre era de rutinas , así que no se preocupó en salir para saludarle ya que sabía que no estaría disponible hasta que hubiera completado totalmente dicho ritual. Por eso esperó tranquilamente a que llegaran las 7, agradeciendo esa hora más de ensoñación pensando en Kurt mientras estaba tumbado en su cama. Cerca de las 7 se duchó y se cambió de ropa, reticente a hacerlo , ya que estaba aún impregnado de la libertad que tenía en Ohio.

Sonaron las 7 en el reloj de la entrada y bajó las escaleras hasta el comedor, donde sabía que le esperarían su padre y su madre para cenar. Y allí estaban . Nada más llegar su padre levantó los ojos verdes que de él había heredado del periódico y le saludó por primera vez desde su llegada hace rato a casa . Su madre desde el otro lado , perfecta y elegante le miraba con cariño y le daba pasivas muestras de afecto y de protección , aunque sabía que solamente si las cosas se ponían feas saldría en defensa de su hijo y en contra de su marido . Solo en ese caso .

Comenzaron a comer silenciosos , como siempre hacían , y otra vez Blaine recordó las animadas conversaciones que Kurt mantenía con su padre durante lo que para ellos era una de las más agradables comidas del día , porque al fin y al cabo era ésa y no otra cuando podían estar todos sentados juntos en la mesa.

Casi acabada la cena sonó la voz de su padre:

Bueno Blaine , cuéntame por qué he recibido la devolución de la matricula del colegio en el que estabas inscrito y cómo no he sabido nada del cambio que ibas a hacer , ANTES de hacerlo.

- Bueno padre , la verdad es que me he cambiado a un instituto en el pueblo , en donde también me siento seguro . Tienen un maravilloso programa de artes , con un fantástico coro que estuvo compitiendo en las nacionales este año…

Tras decir eso notó la primera ráfaga de reprobación de su padre y decidió cambiar de tema .

Continuo con las mismas asignaturas que tenía en Dalton y también he añadido unas cuantas tareas extracurriculares más . Y… hay alguien , padre.

Hay alguien , por supuesto que hay alguien . Un colegio está lleno de gente compañeras y compañeros – dijo sacando su aún ilusoria creencia de que podría alguna vez tener novia- profesores…

Es especial papá. Le quiero. Y lo más importante de todo , él también me quiere.- dijo gastando los últimos cartuchos de su defensa , mientras notaba la ya contundente reprobación paterna , que se clavaba como aquellos cuchillos( dos , uno en la espalda , uno en el hombro) de aquella noche hace ya tiempo , tras el baile .

Que le quieres. Que te quiere. No será posible que me quieras hacer creer que ha sido una decisión meditada en lugar de un infantil impulso tomado por aquello con lo que " le quieres", Blaine . Porque no te creo .

Es una decisión que pensé desde el verano , padre . Kurt es muy bien aceptado en el colegio – dijo maquillando "sutilmente" la realidad y pronunciando por primera vez el nombre su novio en presencia de sus padres. – tienen unas magnificas actividades extracurriculares y un muy buen programa de estudios . Además así te puedes ahorrar el dinero excesivo de la matricula de Dalton. Yo estoy bien allí mamá – dijo apelando a la última baza que le quedaba , su madre-tengo amigos , estoy tranquilo y está él. Mis notas seguirán siendo excelentes, como siempre. Y no tendré ningún problema , qué más quereis?.

Está bien – dijo su padre con la típica táctica de dar la razón para luego tomar sus decisiones y posteriormente decirle cuál iba a ser su destino . Como pasó con Dalton nada más salir del hospital , hace ya casi dos años. – si es tu decisión no puedo hacer nada por evitarla.

Y finalizando el café dio por acabada la conversación y se fue a su despacho , donde Blaine sabía que llamaría a Dalton intentando que le readmitieran , sin saber que el plazo de inscripción estaba cerrado completamente y que la secretaria con la que hablaría era amiga suya y tal y como acordaron no permitiría que la inscripción llegara a su lugar si su padre lograba un receso en su matrícula. Estaba en el McKinley High School ahora, y no había marcha atrás.

Tras eso , se levantó de la mesa y dando un beso y un abrazo a su madre se marchó a su cuarto , donde puso en funcionamiento su portátil , con el fin de mantener unos minutos de charla con su novio. Al fin y al cabo , el suicida optimismo de Kurt y su propia previsión habían logrado que la sangre , por esta vez , no llegara al rio .

Después de eso el día siguiente , o lo que tenía que permanecer ahí , fue coser y cantar : primero misa con su madre , que como siempre intentaba que volviera al " buen camino" a través de su fe ciega , más tarde compras con ella , porque tal y como ella decía : " ahora que no llevas uniforme tendrás que tener más ropa para el día a día hijo mío". Despedidas tras eso de su madre llorosa y su padre contrariado en la casa familiar , cogiendo de nuevo un taxi para ir al aeropuerto que ésta vez si , le llevaba a su verdadera casa. Antes de partir un último consejo de su padre y el listado de normas a seguir , como siempre: continúa con las buenas notas, prepárate en actividades extraescolares, no te metas en líos , déjate de tonterías románticas y céntrate en lo que tienes que centrarte que es estudiar, no quiero oír ningún chismorreo tuyo de que hagas algo impropio , sabes que si lo haces me enteraré, haz que nos sintamos orgullosos.

Umm que tierno papá- pensaba Blaine mientras oía a su padre decirlo- yo también te quiero , en serio.

Su madre , más cercana , se limitó a decirle que se abrigara , que comiera bien , que se cuidara y que le llamara más a menudo llorando desconsoladamente por la partida de su hijo .

Metido en el taxi respiró tranquilo . Todo solo podía ir a mejor .

Llovía en Lima , con la misma lluvia que quizás le había mojado en Nueva York , solo que aquí había algo que Nueva York no tenía : La luz al final del túnel , que le esperaba resguardado debajo de su paraguas Burberry cerca de donde Blaine llegaría con el cielo inundando sus preciosos ojos aguamarina y su eterna sonrisa.


	2. Chapter 2

MINUTOS Y ESPERAS

Blaine mira por la ventanilla como cae la tarde en Lima , con los últimos rayos del sol rojizos tiñendo su cara de brillantes tonos naranjas , mientras a su lado Kurt le observa preocupado por el silencio casi arrollador que mantiene Blaine a su lado. Sabe que no es un silencio por su presencia , porque observó la felicidad al verle allí de pie en la lluvia esperándole, asi como la forma con la que se aferraba a él en lo que parecía un auténtico regreso a casa tras miles de horas separados y una batalla tras otra por llegar a él .Parecía sinceramente agotado . Como si estar en Nueva York hubiera podido con él , aunque solo había estado 48 horas allí y por estar aquí , por haber podido volver a él quería hacerle feliz , aunque solo fuera por un rato … intentando hacerle olvidar las peleas que de seguro habría tenido que mantener con su padre.

Le llevó observándole silencioso y preocupado hasta su pequeño piso compartido donde nada más llegar Blaine levantó la cara agradecido . Agradecido de estar de casa de nuevo . Y cuando entró en la habitación solo se tiró en su cama mirando a Kurt con la felicidad de un niño con zapatos nuevos . Fue así como Kurt descubrió que la mella que había hecho su viaje en Blaine no era tan grande como hasta entonces le podía haber parecido y que su niño seguía en el cuerpo de ese chico maravilloso que ahora suspiraba aliviado:

Parece que ha sido duro cariño- dijo Kurt en un dulce susurro- temí que no te dejaran volver , que lo último que sabría de ti era que estabas en un colegio interno en Nueva York y que tendría que visitarte escabulléndome por tu ventana , para poder verte – dijo con la sonrisa a flor de labios , imaginándose una escena muy Shakespeariana con Blaine en la ventana y él mismo haciendo las veces de un Romeo enamorado bajo el balcón.

Creo que no voy a volver a visitarles en una buena temporada- dio Blaine suspirando de alivio mientras miraba a Kurt que observaba con mirada cálida su cuerpo estirado en la cama , deseando tocarlo , pero sin decidirse a dar el paso que le acercaría mas a él – creo que tras esto necesito desesperadamente salir un poco , fuera de ésta habitación … llevo casi 2 dias encerrado como un preso entre los barrotes de ese maldito mausoleo, y necesito quitarme de encima el olor al tabaco de mi padre y más que nada del peso de su condena. Le hablé de ti . Creo que te odia – dijo como si fuera algo completamente normal y aceptable ya que le había hablado a Kurt tantas veces de lo estricto que era su padre que sabía que no lo tomaría mal . – dame unos pocos minutos para que pueda ducharme y asi podremos disfrutar de una vez de los paraísos que esconde la noche , aquí en Lima.

Y diciendo eso se desperezó como un gato mostrando su abdomen firme y su estrecho ombligo a un Kurt que le miraba impasible( bueno casi) , sentado mientras aferraba duramente los brazos de la butaca para no recorrer con los dedos la línea de vello que seguía su abdomen… mas allá , debajo del ombligo y oculta por sus pantalones vaqueros . Y tras esto , con una suave sonrisa en los labios cogió unas pocas pertenencias personales y se encaminó hacia el baño , dejando a Kurt atrapado entre su olor y sus sueños.

Kurt expulsó el aire violentamente , mientras oía la ducha funcionar tras la puerta entreabierta por la que pocos minutos antes se había alejado Blaine de él y luchó frenéticamente por no levantarse de esa butaca para acercarse a ver su cuerpo desnudo brillando bajo la tibia lluvia de la ducha. Como siempre y desde hace tiempo , desde aquel minuto 0 en que le conoció, pudo su voluntad y no su deseo y lentamente se acercó al armario para sacar las prendas con las que deseaba verle cubierto: vaqueros oscuros , camiseta morada y camisa de cuadros sobre ella.

Minutos después salió Blaine del baño con una escueta toalla gris tapando sus caderas , con gotas de agua cayendo lentas por su pecho mientras sus ojos brillaban encendidos bajo su húmedo cabello, mientras Kurt, sentado , apretaba más las manos en los brazos de la butaca y respiraba casi sin resuello intentando por fuerza de voluntad no saltarle al cuello.

Sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en la preciosa y blanca pared que tenía delante sabiendo que si le miraba una sola vez vistiéndose no podría contenerse y tendría que lanzarle contra la cama que tan oportunamente estaba entre ellos . Blaine por su parte observaba la lucha de Kurt mientras cerraba despacio la cremallera de sus vaqueros y haciendo como si necesitara algo del otro lado de la habitación paseó sin camiseta por delante de su novio , notando la ardiente mirada de Kurt en su cuerpo mientras se agachaba delante suya para coger unos calcetines del cajón de su mesilla , mientras notaba con placer el fuego con que los ojos de Kurt quemaban su cuerpo.

Kurt en su desesperación por salir de ahí , se levantó para , tal y como dijo" arreglarse el pelo" y Blaine , sintiéndose culpable por el extremo que le había llevado , acabó de vestirse en silencio y susurrando " date prisa cariño" decidió terminar este encuentro .

Después hizo como si no vio la cara sonrojada de su novio , ni su mojado pelo revuelto y sonriéndole con ternura le dio la mano para sacarle de ése su lugar de tormento.


	3. Chapter 3

DESEO

El coche de Kurt se movía despacio por las calles de Lima , camino de Nouveaux Barroque.. el bar en el que pensaban pasar la noche . Es cierto que después de los comentarios de Blaine sobre su familia y sobre lo que había pasado en Nueva York Kurt entendía la necesidad imperiosa de salir por ahí. Además de eso tras la exhibición de ésa tarde Kurt necesitaba desesperadamente sacar un poco de adrenalina , porque Blaine no sabría nunca hasta que punto le había llevado , cuán lejos había estado de perder los papeles y de hacerle suyo allí mismo, en su propia habitación.

Blaine desde el puesto de copiloto observaba como Kurt conducía metódico y tranquilo con las manos colocadas simétricas en las posiciones debidas . Nada de su aspecto delataba ningún tipo de ansiedad , ni deseo … solo pura eficiencia, aunque alguna vez detectó una mirada perdida por parte de Kurt que irradiaba fuego y pasión, algo que en su exterior no mostraba, aunque Blaine sabía que estaba allí: la pequeña lucecita en sus ojos que indicaba cuanto le deseaba, lo hacía mientras cantaba, lo hacía mientras estaban en el Lima Bean y lo había hecho esta noche mientras le observaba ardiente cuando caminaba por la habitación con solo la toalla: lo hizo porque estaba midiéndole… esperando ver sus reacciones, deseando ver en sus ojos algo que le indicara que ésos momentos habían existido y no eran imaginaciones suyas.

Pararon frente al Nouveaux con cierta contrariedad por parte de Kurt. Sabía que no podrían entrar , porque eran menores, aunque , cuando se lo explicó a Blaine, éste se había limitado a sonreir y a decirle que no se preocupara..

Bueno Blaine…estamos aquí, como dijiste. Pero a menos que tengas algo para hacernos viejos 3 años en el momento, como pretendes entrar? , nos verán la cara , verán que no tenemos documentación .. no nos dejarán entrar!- dijo Kurt cada vez más excitado- cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?

Bueno cariño, no debes preocuparte por eso – dijo Blaine riendo intensamente- lo bueno de ir a NY es que puedes conocer a gente "interesante" que te ayude a conseguir "ciertas cosas " que nos puedan ayudar a entrar allí-dijo Blaine sacando unas tarjetas plastificadas a un asombradísimo Kurt , que le miraba sorprendido preguntándose dónde estaba su niño en éstos momentos- Feliz no cumpleaños, Kurt!. Tenemos la entrada abierta!- dijo riendo.

Simplemente estás loco Blaine… nos van a pillar- dijo Kurt más tranquilo , notando el peligro corriendo por sus venas como fuego líquido- pero… me encantaría entrar ahí contigo , me muero de ganas de verte en acción- dijo Kurt con una gran sonrisa. Era TAN excitante ser malo por una sola vez y sin temor a lo que podría pasar… y los ojos de Blaine brillaban tanto de alegría , que no pudo evitar darle ese pequeño placer.

Salieron del coche jugando, dándose pequeños besos , tocándose mientras se acercaban a la entrada prohibida del Nouveaux que les esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Al entrar les dio de golpe unas intensas luces estroboscópicas rosas y azules , que hacían adivinar casi los cuerpos sudorosos que se movían al compás de una intensa vibración disco. Blaine , más acostumbrado a éstos ambientes , no sabía Kurt por qué, tomó las riendas de la situación llevándole hasta la barra , donde con toda tranquilidad pidió algo, un vodka con lima para cada uno. Después con la sonrisa más pícara que Kurt había visto se lo entregó

Tómalo cariño… te encantará- le dijo susurrándole dulce al oído mientras le tocaba despacio la espalda haciendo que todos los nervios de Kurt se pusieran en marcha y le mandaran descargas de placer por todo el cuerpo.- venga , vamos a bailar.

Kurt casi se vio arrastrado a la pista de baile que les esperaba. Sonaba algo sexy , con profundos ritmos de batería que hacían que ardiera la piel mientras bailaban pegados por pecho , brazos , cintura y cadera moviendose enlazados al compás del ritmo. Sus manos cobraron vida propia yendo por el culo de Blaine , la espalda , la nuca , para enterrarse profundamente en su pelo y besarle con intensidad en la boca mientras intuía , que no oía, que los profundos ritmos habían cambiado y tenían ante si una canción dulce y romántica. Blaine por su parte notando el mudo deseo de Kurt no hizo más que acercarle más y más a él arañando desde abajo su espalda para, apretando sus mejillas con sus manos , no permitirle que terminara el beso que se estaban dando , introduciendo su lengua en su boca y lamiéndole despacio el labio inferior , haciendo que Kurt temblara de placer.

Separados de ellos por cierta distancia 2 pares de ojos observaban la escena hambrientos, vigilando el baile apasionado de los dos amantes que entre las caricias y los besos parecían solo un cuerpo:

Karofsky estaba medio escondido en una punta de la barra tomando una cerveza. Solo. Sin poder apartar los ojos de Kurt, que ahora pasaba las manos por la cintura de Blaine para agarrándole de la pretina del pantalón pegarle más a su cuerpo, mientras observaba, silencioso y boquiabierto, lo que ni él , durante aquel beso robado hace ya tanto tiempo, pudo intuir.

En otro punto de la barra un joven de pelo castaño , peinado a la moda y con ardientes ojos azules observa a Blaine que aferra a su presa por hombros y cuello evitando que se separe de él ni un solo milímetro. No observa a Kurt , no le interesa , pero Blaine con los ojos verdes llenos de fuego debe acabar esta noche en su cama , sea como sea. No importa el precio.

Ajenos a las desesperadas miradas de éstos sujetos Kurt y Blaine siguen con sus bailes , con el pelo ya mojado por el calor del ambiente y las camisetas pegadas a su cuerpo quemando el espacio con su deseo, sabiendo que éste es un ambiente protegido para ellos , donde podrán hacer aquello que nunca hicieron. Siguen las copas : más copas de Blaine junto a las menos de Kurt mientras éste , por primera vez nota el pesado ambiente de las miradas cayendo sobre su cuerpo y el de su compañero y decide tomar la mano de Blaine que está en pleno desenfreno mordiéndole la oreja y el cuello para llevárselo a dar una vuelta , aunque sea , para que se le pase el pedo.

Abandonan el Nouveaux con paso incierto: Blaine aferrado a Kurt comiéndoselo a besos y susurrándole "te quiero" mientras Kurt , en una nube le agarra y cuida que sus pasos no terminen en el suelo.

Llegados al coche Kurt apoya con mimo a Blaine en la puerta. Éste piensa que es un modo para tenerlo más cerca , de tener un más fácil acceso y aprovecha ese descanso para morderle despacio la mandibula y comerle el cuello mientras Kurt , riendo, busca las llaves del coche para meterlo. Las ha encontrado , estaban donde siempre estuvieron y suavemente le empuja para dentro mientras Blaine aferrado a su cuerpo no le suelta y consigue así meterle con él en el asiento trasero, para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarlos atrapados dentro. Blaine con los ojos entrecerrados pega a Kurt a su cuerpo agarrándole primero del culo , luego del pelo, besándole desesperado mientras su novio no puede hacer más que aferrarse al asiento y arquearse contra él , dejando libre acceso a su cuerpo. Las manos de Blaine dejan de andar con su pelo y le agarran la parte de abajo de la camisa para, arrastrando las manos por su piel , sacársela por el cuello, dejando al descubierto el duro estómago y el blanco pecho de Kurt que le besa con fuego probando cada centímetro de su boca mientras le suelta los botones que tapan su pecho y mete despacio las manos tocando asi la fina línea de pelo que se esconde hasta donde le cubren los vaqueros . Después baja la boca y le muerde despacio ombligo , costillas, pezón y cuello haciendo que Blaine gima despacio al compás de cada uno de sus besos , acompañando la cada vez más trabajosa respiración de Kurt que intenta mantenerse sereno. Blaine que esta aferrado con las manos al asiento nota como Kurt ha llegado a sus labios y suelta las manos para bajar por su cuerpo y notando la erección en sus vaqueros intentar soltarle el cinturón y tocarle por entero.

-No sabes cómo te he deseado Kurt. Como me muero por tenerte entero- suspira Blaine al cuello de su compañero, que de repente frena el ritmo de sus besos y sus caricias- desde hace tanto tiempo … cuando te canté Teenage Dream esperando que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba sintiendo.

- No sabes la lujuria que siento por ti en este momento Blaine , pero no te acordarás de nada si continuamos con esto , no tan borracho como estás , no la primera vez aparcados en un coche . Te quiero y quiero hacer esto bien . No sabes cómo te deseo , pero asi no.- dijo Kurt hablando a susurros mientras buscaba a tientas su camisa para ponérsela sobre su cuerpo.- Vamos mi amor , te llevo a casa , podemos terminar esto en cualquier momento. Y vístete por favor , no sabes lo loco que me estás poniendo .

Blaine levanta la cara como si le hubieran echado agua helada por encima y busca despacio su camisa mientras mira a Kurt con más que fundada ira mientras se levanta poco a poco de ese asiento trasero.

Kurt ,- dice Blaine abriendo poco a poco la puerta- perdóname por intentar ser divertido y espontáneo , necesito calmarme. Voy a dar una vuelta . Esto es amor , no solo deseo- y mirándolo dolido salió por la puerta y se alejó fuera del ruido y de la gente que paseaba a lo lejos.

Blaine , Blaine , que estás haciendo?. No te vayas , no dejaré que vayas solo – y cerrando el coche se acerca hacia él corriendo… tarde, Blaine ha desaparecido entre las sombras.

Media hora después Kurt pasea por su habitación como un leon enjaulado…

Blaine es el 8 mensaje que te dejo… donde estas?, Por qué no contestas?- dice un cada vez más nervioso Kurt , paseando de arriba abajo en su habitación- te quiero Blaine- dice con la dulce voz que la preocupación deja en el amante – llámame por favor….

Acaba de llegar a su casa y el poco alcohol que había tomado había desaparecido en el viaje en busca de Blaine, en la llegada infructuosa a su casa… la ducha esta vez demasiado fría y su habitación amada demasiado oscura. Kurt se puso su suave pijama con reticencia, sin saber si ir a buscarlo y a dónde, porque no sabía cómo podría encontrarle , tan nuevo ahora en esta faceta de novio furioso y frustrado.

Si no me llama en media hora iré a buscarlo… aunque no sepa a dónde – pensaba Kurt terminado de vestirse tras la ducha, dejando caer el pijama y cambiándose de ropa otra vez , sin saber que ponerse para poder buscar a su novio.. donde fuera.

Estaba ensoñado en esas cosas cuando oyó ruidos tenues en la ventana de su habitación… golpecitos suaves y abriendo la ventana vió a Blaine con las ropas mojadas y la lluvia chorreando por su pelo … con la cara más triste que le había visto en el tiempo que llevaban juntos . Dolido por él le hizo una seña para que entrara , porque ciertamente la lluvia estaba cayendo fuerte sobre él que como una estatua permanecía al pie de su ventana , mirándole con un dolor infinito y un amor tan profundo como el mar.

Dios , que preocupado estaba cariño- dijo Kurt nada más entrar en su habitación – no contestabas … por qué no contestabas?- le dijo con una voz que mezclaba la ansiedad con la tranquilidad por tenerlo aquí de una pieza

No pude Kurt , entré en el Nouveaux, furioso contigo . Necesitaba descargar mi rabia. Miré a algún otro … es verdad , pero no te quiero más que a ti , solamente a ti. Me di cuenta , mientras estuve los 3 segundos que duré ahí , que no sirve de nada si no estás , que no disfruto si no estás . Que solo es perfecto y mágico si paso todas las horas del día contigo … y con ningún otro. – dijo Blaine con la voz tomada aún por la bebida pero con un hondo dolor inundándole su maravillosa voz.

Kurt delante de él le mira con todo el amor que sentía hace unos momentos , multiplicado por 100 .. por 1000 y le besa profundamente saboreando en su boca el último vodka con lima que habían compartido

Debes quitarte esa ropa mojada mi amor , o cogeras un resfriado. Yo te dejaré algo para que te pongas- le dice con cariño mientras con una mano ligeramente temblorosa comienza a desabotonarle la camisa lentamente.

Es en ése y no en otro momento cuando las cosas cambian, cuando Blaine mira como Kurt le desabotona el primer botón de su camisa y levanta los ojos hacia él con fuego verde en su mirada. Sin pensarlo le acerca más a su cuerpo y le da un apasionado beso introduciendo su lengua y tanteando despacio su labio inferior mientras Kurt que ya le ha desabotonado casi toda la camisa atrapa en su cuello el pulso cada vez más acelerado de Blaine y se lo muerde despacio mientras éste suelta el aire con violencia por su boca. Sus manos se enredan en su pelo desesperadas mientras busca a tientas su camisa sin parar de atraerle más y más hacia su cuello, acompañando los movimientos de su lengua con débiles gemidos de aceptación. Le suelta desesperado los botones que cubren el cuerpo de Kurt ( arrancó alguno? Da lo mismo) y se pone de rodillas para comenzar lamiéndole abdomen , ombligo cadera , para ir levantándose poco a poco y lamerle y morderle el torso entero hasta llegar a sus labios entreabiertos que le esperan húmedos buscando un beso

Las manos de Kurt se mueven lentas por su cuerpo tanteando la piel desconocida de su compañero hasta llegar a la pretina de sus pantalones y con movimientos temblorosos soltarle el cinturón y los vaqueros y desplazando las manos a lo largo, bajárselos por entero , mientras Blaine , mucho más ansioso que él logra después de 3 intentos quitarle los pantalones , tras casi no haber podido soltarle el suave nudo que los mantenían pegados a su cuerpo.

Es en ese momento cuando descubre en los ojos de Kurt una mirada nueva , una decisión suicida que era de "eres mío ahora , o me muero "… que besándole de nuevo le pega más a su cuerpo para desplazándose lentamente acercarse a la cama que en una pared los esperaba y con una mirada de fuego sonrió y empujándole suavemente tira a Blaine sobre ella mientras él caía pegado a su cuerpo y sin separarse ni un milímetro de él comenzó a , besarle todo el cuerpo, llegaba al abdomen le lamia el ombligo , llegaba al pecho le mordía el pezón , llegaba a la clavícula buscaba el suave hueco de su cuello y se sumergía en él gimiendo despacio a su oído . No bastaba para Blaine ser objeto solo de su deseo , quería hacerle partícipe también de sus anhelos , así que agarrando sutilmente su cuerpo le obligó a dar una vuelta pudiendo ponerse sobre él para continuar el juego. No hubo hueco , ni superficie ni piel a la que no llegaran sus besos ni suave temblor que se perdieran sus suaves dedos. La respiración de los dos escapaba ansiosa por sus labios entreabiertos y besándose apasionadamente de nuevo no hubo calma , ni espacio , ni tiempo hasta que la clara luz de la mañana los encontró abrazados , en el sueño.


	4. Chapter 5

SEBASTIAN

Tras un árbol espera. Él.

Oculto a medias por el abrigo que le da la sombra mayor sobre su cuerpo. Espera … y espía.

Espía ansiosamente la entrada del Mc Kinley , acechando… buscando nervioso , la figura conocida del amado , aquel que no es suyo. No ahora , al menos . Pronto , se ha prometido una y mil veces : se lo ha dicho en su cama , antes de dormir y en su escuela antes de cantar cada uno de los solos que Blaine dejó por estar con aquel, el otro .

El chico de ojos azules , Sebastián, respira rápido cuando vislumbra por la puerta la figura de él , Blaine ,y sonríe. Sonríe hasta que le observa mirar hacia atrás esperándo a otro . El odiado. El oficial. El que tiene derecho. Kurt, que en ese momento sale por la puerta , buscando también a Blaine. Cuando le ve la mirada se le ilumina y acelera el paso mientras Blaine lo disminuye , intentando alcanzarse uno al otro desesperadamente , deseando cuanto antes poder estar juntos aunque ocultándolo al publico que les rodea sin sospechar sus intenciones y su secreto. Cuando se encuentran Blaine ofrece a Kurt la más bella de las sonrisas mientras que éste , un poco sonrojado al ver a su novio y recordando la noche pasada ayer , le acaricia la mandíbula despacio , alargando el contacto en lo que para Sebastián se hacen minutos y horas de fríos e iracundos celos. Parece casi como si se hubieran dado un beso . Intenso , lo sabe Sebastián, por la expresión luminosa y entregada de Blaine que se acerca lentamente al cuerpo de Kurt , no tanto como para parecer " socialmente inconveniente" pero si lo suficiente para poder notar su calor a través de la cazadora que le cubre.

Sebastián viendo a la pareja cierra los ojos , rabioso. Después como condenado araña con los dedos y la frente la superficie del árbol que le cubre y le protege .

La pareja ajena a la mirada de Sebastián recorre los metros del atestado patio acercándose lentamente ( no hay necesidad de correr… están juntos) al coche de Kurt que se esconde en un apartado y discreto lugar del parking . Llegados allí y viendo que no hay nadie paran de andar a la vez y como si un resorte les hubiera accionado comienzan a darse los besos que hasta entonces no podían . Las manos de Blaine metiéndose bajo la chaqueta de Kurt para tocarle la piel mientras Kurt por su lado le agarra del pelo acercándole más y más para que no pueda moverse acariciando después cuello y espalda mientras Blaine le mira ansioso y le pega suaves empujones para acercarlo al coche y meterlo dentro. Sonrie Kurt medio ahogado , con el aire saliendo pesado entre sus labios levemente abiertos .

Espera un poco cariño- le dice entre susurros a un Blaine cada vez más ansioso entre caricias y desesperados besos- déjame que te lleve a casa , para que podamos terminar en condiciones lo que estás queriendo.

Ummm , esperare- dice Blaine con la boca aún en su cuello – no sabes lo feliz que soy de saber que vivo cerca y que en breve estarás desnudo sobre mi cama.

Lo último que oyó Sebastián en ese momento es la exultante risa de Kurt mientras con gesto no muy seguro arrancaba el coche mientras Blaine seguía tocándole con la mano lo que esperaba que fuera el muslo de Kurt y no otro miembro .

Misma hora , otro día y Sebastián espera otra vez oculto de nuevo en ese su ya querido escondite … espiando , buscando malestar en la pareja . Observa de nuevo la salida , pero esta vez no les ve separados ni un solo momento . Caminan uno al lado del otro rozando ( accidentalmente , eso si) la mano del otro , el hombro, el muslo … habría que estar ciego para no darse cuanta de que hoy están más unidos de lo que salieron ayer de ese mismo colegio. No se abrazan , porque hay gente , ni se besan porque pueden verlos , pero los dos son muy conscientes de la cercanía del otro aún sin mirarse. Desprenden ese aura de suicida felicidad , completa dicha y satisfacción absoluta que solo da la compañía del ser amado y una noche de buen sexo . Saltan chispas alrededor de ellos y Sebastián cada vez más furioso decide acercarse un poco a ver si les puede aguar aunque sea un poco su juego.

Blaine!- dice Sebastián buscando parecer alegre y nada molesto con la presencia de Kurt al lado de quien debería ser suyo- cómo estás? . Vine por las entradas para el musical , ya que nos habías invitado a verte en tu momento estelar… Wes te manda saludos , como siempre me tienen de recadero . Asi que debo de coger para todos lo Warblers…

Ey , hola Sebastián- dice Blaine con la mano casi en la cintura de Kurt , en lo que se está convirtiendo en un acto reflejo- que bien que podais venir todos ¡. Será genial volver a veros otra vez y que estéis para darnos el apoyo en este nuevo proyecto.

Es cierto Blaine, ahora que estás aquí te vemos cada vez menos.. espero que acabaras el sábado pasado bien … tan mal como te vi me extrañó volver a verte solo . Quien fuera que estuviera contigo – dijo obviando el hecho de que Kurt estaba alli y sabia que era quien le acompañaba- no hizo nada bien dejándote a merced de los lobos Blaine…- dijo Sebastian en lo que parecía un sincero temor por su integridad. – espero que aquel chico con el que estabas tonteando no se pasara contigo…

Sebastian… TU intentaste tontear conmigo- dijo Blaine sin ápice de nerviosismo aún agarrado a Kurt- y como tu bien sabes no lograste lo que querías … aun con tu persistencia. Sabias que Kurt se acababa de ir y aun asi lo único que querías era montártelo conmigo , a pesar de que te dije que estaba con él. Por supuesto que acabé la noche bien… con quien tenía que acabarla , con Kurt. Por cierto, deberías saludarlo. No es muy respetuoso intentar levantarte a su chico y al menos no tener la educación de saludarlo. – dijo Blaine cada vez más molesto.

Bueno Blaine , creí entender por tu forma de moverte y por como me hablaste que no entraba dentro de tus planes se monógamo y mucho menos fiel a ESO.- dice Sebastián con voz melosa mirándole descaradamente la boca y el cuello –sabes que cuando quieras podemos poner fin a tu sufrimiento .. y a tu aburrimiento . Seguro que un niñito como ése no sabe ni quiere hacer las cosas que te pueden tener contento … solo tienes que acordarte de lo bien que lo pasamos juntos en Dalton , para saber lo bien que sé jugar cuando quiero. Ya sabes dónde estoy , tienes mi número .. úsalo cuando te mate el aburrimiento. Por cierto- dijo mirando a Kurt de arriba abajo- hola Kurt , hace un día perfecto… no es asi?.

El cuerpo de Kurt se separó lentamente del cuerpo de Blaine que hasta entonces le había conservado pegado a él … apretándolo cada vez más, cuanto más notaba crecer la ira de Kurt mientras oía lo que Sebastián estaba diciendo . No dijo nada solo le sonrió lentamente y con un movimiento veloz le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que le tiró al suelo .Después de eso se le quedó mirando desde arriba , con la respiración saliendo rápida por sus labios entreabiertos y con mirada dura le dijo:

No me interesa si me hablas o si no lo haces. No eres importante. Pero… no te acerques a Blaine para intentar atraerlo, Blaine será mio mientras quiera serlo y por ahora quiere serlo- dijo con la ira en su voz- no vuelvas a espiarnos ni a venir con excusas baratas porque ante todo le quiero , el también y le creo en lo que me dice. No vuelvas a alardear de lo que tuvisteis o no hace siglos … lo que nosotros tuvimos ayer fue mucho mejor de lo que pudiste darle en aquel tiempo. Ahora disculpa si no te ayudo a levantarte… tengo que llevarme a Blaine a casa para poder volver a tenerlo… si, como tu quisieras.- y dando la mano a un sorprendidísimo Blaine se lo llevo lejos de Sebastian que aún seguía en el suelo , con el lado derecho de su cara hinchándose por momentos.

Joder Kurt , jamás pensé que hicieras eso …. No tienes ni idea de cómo me has puesto- le dijo Blaine a Kurt lanzándose hambriento hacia su cuello mientras Kurt a su lado le cogía del pelo y le daba el más apasionado de los besos.


	5. Chapter 4

Celos

-Es aquí, pasa.- Dice el joven de los ojos azules- atrayendo al chico de pelo negro , empujándolo, agarrando su camisa y metiendo sin ningún pudor las manos para , con las yemas de los dedos, acariciar los marcados pectorales.

No importa el tiempo que el chico de pelo negro quiera tomar intentando que vaya más despacio … no importa. Las manos alcanzan la hebilla del cinturón y soltándolo con un movimiento preciso se lo quita con un golpe seco de su muñeca mientras busca el botón de su pantalón y acaricia sin ninguna sutileza la erección que ocultan sus pantalones , mientras le mira a la cara y con una feroz sonrisa le empuja hasta la cama sin miramientos para poniéndose encima de él acabar de desnudarle.

El chico de los ojos azules desnuda en 5 segundos a su compañero , que no puede hacer otra cosa mas que dejarse llevar e intentar arrancar entre la avalancha algún trozo de su ropa para intentar quedar más o menos iguales … aunque el chico de ojos azules encima de él no le deje . El chico moreno se siente casi agradecido del deseo que el chico de ojos azules muestra hacia el . Lo demuestra con continuos besos y mordiscos por toda la parte superior de su cuerpo , con su lengua jugando en su pecho y en su ombligo siguiendo con sus manos , cadera abajo para alcanzar aquello que busca y con un rápido movimiento provocar que se excite si cabe un poco más mientras que por primera vez en toda la noche abre los labios para gemir su primer suspiro. El olor a alcohol llena por completo su nariz mientras busca el aroma de su cuello en el vano intento de poder tomar parte activa a lo que está sucediendo en esa cama.

El chico de ojos azules se deja de tonterías . Desea demasiado al chico moreno que esta en la cama desnudo y dispuesto. Se levanta de un salto y con rápidos movimientos se deshace de la ropa que le esta cubriendo para después continuar tocando al chico moreno como si fuera un preciado instrumento , con los gemidos que la boca de éste dejan escapar como acompañamiento.

La luna llena ilumina la habitación y unos ojos negros miran con adoración al chico de ojos azules…

Pensé - decía entre risas el chico moreno.- que nunca te acercarías a mi Sebastián . Que solo era Blaine y nadie más quien te importaba.

Y asi es- dijo Sebastian encendiéndose un cigarrillo y expulsando el humo lentamente mientras continuaba hablando- Blaine es el único que me interesa, es el premio mayor , el mejor trofeo. Los demás sois solo sexo y juego. – le dio mirándole de arriba a abajo- no te acomodes mucho Wes … te quiero fuera de aquí . Ya. No me interesan tus palabras – dice viendo que éste pretende contestarle algo- he tenido de ti lo único que me apetecía . Cierra la puerta por fuera cuando te vayas . Me voy al baño , en cuanto salga quiero ver que no estas aquí dentro – dijo levantándose Sebastián de la cama y poniéndose los calzoncillos por el camino- tengo tu teléfono Wes … pero no esperes que lo use , no eres tan bueno.

Dicho eso Sebastián salió de a habitación sin siquiera mirar a Wes , que desde la cama le miraba cada vez más sorprendió y triste. Después de eso se metió al baño y encendió la ducha … solo para que se diera cuenta de que no iba a salir y daba por completo zanjada la pequeña charla que habían mantenido. Sebastián sonrió a su imagen en el ya empañado espejo , observando sus perfectos rasgos , colocando bien su pelo y tocando con suavidad aquello que era lo único que le afeaba , el morado que tenia en el mentón , provocado por los celos infundados( ok no) de Kurt … ya se las tendría con él un día de éstos , pensó, el día en que consiguiera que Blaine le mandara a la mierda…

Acabó de desnudarse y se encaminó a su ducha donde sin quererlo volvió a pensar en Blaine … recordó sus luminosos ojos verdes y su mirada de adoración cuando Kurt le besó, sus manos pasando rápidas por todo su cuerpo , los leves empujones tratando de llevarle al coche lo más rápidamente posible. Fue recordando cada uno de los momentos que había espiado desde que les había visto en el Nouveaux y como cirujano fue cambiándolos : quitando a Kurt de la ecuación , añadiéndose él , aumentando la acción … Blaine no sabía todo lo que quería hacer con él , pero pronto lo sabría . En cuanto Kurt estuviera fuera de juego.

El agua caía sobre él como lluvia cálida , pero él no lo pensaba así , sino como si fueran los dedos de Blaine acariciándole . Respirando cada vez más rápidamente apoyó la frente en la pared , recorriendo su pecho con las manos bajó y comenzó a tocar rítmicamente su miembro.

Blaine a una gran distancia dormía sereno. Tenía la barbilla apoyada en el el hueco del cuello de Kurt y le abrazaba desde atrás con su pecho pegado en su espalda . Sonreía entre sueños. Mientras Kurt también saciado y feliz dormía tranquilo , haciendo pequeños ruiditos , como de gato satisfecho.


	6. Chapter 6

Esta es la continuaciónb de celos. Espero que os guste!.

No me pertenece Glee, Ojalá lo hiciera! tendria escenas de Klaine... CONTINUAMENTE! jajajaja

PARA QUE TU GANES , YO DEBO PERDER.

PARA QUE YO GANE, TU PERDERÁS-

Era como siempre .

Exactamente igual que siempre: la misma oscuridad , la misma música , el mismo OLOR.

Los cuerpos se agitaban en la pista de baile semiocultos a la vista , solo distinguibles por la mirada del experto cazador que paseaba sus ojos con tedio a través de la pista de baile y sus anejos. Nuevamente. Scandals. Fin de semana. Qué aburrido.

Sebastian dejó escapar un suspiro de desesperación al observar la actividad del bar. Todo lo que resultaba interesante lo habia tenido, el resto… ni siquiera en plena borrachera pensaría en tenerlo alguna vez. Se acercó al barman exigiendo algo fuerte , otra vez. Doble? , Triple? Daba lo mismo. Sebastian Smythe se llevaba maravillosamente con el alcohol y ya que a la vista estaba no tendria un buen culo , se conformaria, solo por hoy, con disfrutar de su mejor amigo , el whisky , para luego llegando a casa darse placer imaginando que eran los gritos de Blaine mientras se lo hacia lo que oia en sus gemidos. Ya cuando el whisky estaba practicamente acabado en su vaso volvió a pasear la mirada por la pista, con aburrimiento pensando que tal vez no le hacia falta un culo bonito , sino una mano habilidosa para que le hiciera una paja antes de irse a casa.

Con su visión periférica notó movimiento en la puerta , carne fresca, pensó, viendo al maravilloso moreno de ojos verdes y a la dulce castaña( con graves problemas de cara gay)de intensos ojos azules entrando de la mano en el interior del local. Se notaba que iban bastante borrachos ya y con ánimo de celebración porque el castaño , habitualmente más tímido, no dejaba sus manos quietas alrededor del moreno que disfrutaba plenamente de dicho contacto con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa caliente en la boca.

Tras la victoria en las sectionals nuevas iniciativas se habían ido , al completo, a celebrar una fiesta salvaje a la bajera totalmente equipada de Rachel. El alcohol corria libremente por el lugar y tras una muy intensa guerra de chupitos entre Puck y Finn, con los labios rosados por la risa y el gesto inseguro por el alcohol , Kurt agarró de la mano a Blaine con la intención de celebrar la victoria en otro lugar. Camino de su casa vieron el Scandals y decidieron entrar porque según palabras de Kurt " se moría de ganas de bailar con su sexy novio, sabiendo que todos le mirarían pero Blaine era suyo y nada más que suyo y eso le ponia TANNNN caliente…"asi que Blaine con una sonrisa en los labios cedió posponiendo( solo por unos momentos) la intensa sesion de sexo que pretendía tener con su bello novio en su casa y agarrandole de la mano entró con paso decidido en Scandals.

-No te vayas muy lejos sexy- oyó sebastian que decia Blaine a su novio- voy por unas bebidas antes de que pongamos a arder la pista de baile- le dijo a un Kurt pletórico mientras le lanzaba una mirada que subió unos 200º la temperatura de los pantalones de Sebastian- dos vodkas con lima por favor, con mucho hielo- dijo Blaine al barman que en un segundo le tendió las consumiciones- ufff que calor que hace- suspiró Blaine mientras pasaba lentamente el helado vaso por su cara y su pecho intentando bajar su calor , entrecerrando sus ojos de placer y haciendo que el pequeño Sebastian( no tan pequeño en estos momentos) se irguiera en sus pantalones a modo de saludo .

Con una sonrisa y sin despegar los ojos de su novio que se mecia lentamente en la pista de baile se encaminó hacia él mojando suavemente sus labios en la bebida para posteriormente besarle con urgencia y con un leve pellizco en el culo entregarle su bebida.

No existia licor que calmara la sed de Sebastian en estos momentos pero, de todos modos, lo intentó pidiendo con voz baja :"otro whisky, triple por favor , helado, sé que tienes vasos en el congelador, dame uno de esos , no me seas cabrón Tom y dámelo ya."mientras intentaba no mirar( al menos por ahora no) a la feliz pareja que se contoneaba cadera con cadera en el centro de la pista de baile , ajena a todo.

Kurt y Blaine bailaban en la pista de baile ,mirándose a los ojos con pasión, las manos de ambos posadas en la cadera del otro intentando tener la máxima fricción que fuera posible. La rodilla de Kurt entre las piernas de Blaine mientras se balanceaba con él en completo abandono , una de sus manos le mantenia posesivamente pegado a su cuerpo mientras la otra subia por su pecho , acariciando su cuello descubierto y al llegar a sus rizos, ahora revueltos, atraerle hacia si en un profundo por su parte , notando la lengua de Kurt jugando con la suya en su boca pegó un pequeño gemido alejando sus manos de las caderas de Kurt , bajandolas hasta su culo y con un fuerte tirón apretándole más a su el beso Blaine restregó su nariz en la curva suave del cuello de Kurt para elevar un poquito su boca al oido de su novio y susurrarle despacito un dulce " te quiero" siendo respondido casi en el momento por la voz de kurt en su cuello" yo también te quiero mi amor" y con esta plenitud en sus huesos continuaron bailando más despacio y dulce, pegados inseparables cuerpo con cuerpo.

Los celos de Sebastian no tenian fin , apoyado como estaba en la barra de un bar que contenia , en este tiempo, 3 whiskys triples menos. Debía dejar de mirar a la pareja que bailaba ajena a todo en la pista de baile . En cambio comenzó a buscar con la mirada sustitutos( NO … ES IMPOSIBLE..)de un enamoradismo Blaine perdido en los brazos de Kurt. Fué en ese momento cuando lo vió. Una mirada dolida pegada a la pareja, unos ojos brillantes, unas manos desesperadas que agarraban cada vez más rápido la jarra de cerveza que se situaba cerca. Ahí descubrió un igual en su deseo y decidió que no perdia nada yendo a hablar con él.

Dave Karofsky bebia , cada vez con más rapidez la cerveza que Becky , amiga suya , se encargaba de llenar cada vez que la veia medio vacio, tal y como le habia suplicado nada más ver a Kurt entrando de la mano con Blaine en Scandals y Becky , que conocia el irremediable amor que sentia Dave hacia ese chico dulce( ejemm ahora al parecer no tan dulce)hizo lo que su amigo con deseperación le había Dave perdido en sus celos no se daba cabezazos contra la pared porque no podia , porque los ojos de Becky estaban sobre él vigilando que no hiciera nada estúpido,recordaba el baile que el se perdió con Kurt hace mil siglos , cuando unos crueles compañeros nombraron a Kurt reina del baile, cuando Blaine se adelantó frente a la multitud mirando a Kurt con sus dulces ojos verdes haciendose asi y de manera irrevocable con el corazón de Kurt que por derecho( eso pensaba Dave) le correspondía a él.

Pensaba en eso Dave hasta que fue interrumpido por un joven castaño de mirada zorruna que le pregunto con sorna…

-Ves algo que te interese en la pista de baile?-dijo refiriendose a la pareja que habia vuelto a su politica de " menos aire , mas besos" y que literalmente se devoraba a pocos metros de ellos- espero que no mires al dios moreno , porque es mi novio.

-Jajajajaja es tu novio?- dijo Dave riendose descaradamente en la cara del desconocido- pues lo llevas muy bien , pensando en el tamaño que en este momento deben tener tus cuernos.

-Bueno, en realidad es mi novio ,pero él aún no lo sabe. Dentro de poco lo tendré gimiendo debajo mio. El otro chico..- dijo haciendo un gesto que indicaba la poca importancia que tenia- es solo un pequeño entretenimiento. Nada demasiado serio.

-Es cierto- dijo Dave celoso por el comportamiento de la pareja , pero intentando salvar aunque solo fuerta un poco el honor de SU Kurt delante del desconocido-al menos no lo estan haciendo-sonrió con tristeza sabiendo que en cuanto estuvieran en lugar privado es lo que acabarían haciendo- No, no veo al hobbit. Veo al increible castaño que está a su lado . Él me quiere, pero aún no se ha dado cuenta.- sonrió tristemente mirando al desconocido.

-Sebastian Smythe- dijo el castaño extendiendo su mano – tu quieres al castaño, yo deseo al moreno , creo que deberíamos ser amigos y llegar a un plan para hay muchas cosas que decir. Ven conmigo a mi despacho- dijo agarrando la mano de un sorprendido Dave y tirando de él hacia el baño .

Mientras , ajenos a todo, con la respiracion saliendo rápida entre sus labios Kurt y Blaine se encaminaban entre besos y caricias hacia el coche , para ir a pasar la noche a casa de Blaine, para demostrar lo que sentian el uno por el otro… sin tanto público.


End file.
